This invention relates to a cover to protect clothing, such as pullovers, from cosmetic dirt, when the clothing is dressed or undressed, and relates to configurations to make the cover portable.
For those who do makeup their faces with cosmetics, pullover-type wear, especially around the neckline, easily get dirt off cosmetics, such as foundation and rouge, when dressing or undressing. It is felt unpleasant and unclean, if the clothing gets any of the dirt. Formerly, in order to protect from the dirt, they have widen the neckline of the clothing with excessive force, or have used a piece of cloth, such as a scarf or a towel to cover the head. However, these means cannot protect the clothing from the dirt successfully. The neckline of the clothing may become too loose with excessive force. A piece of cloth may be so unstable that the head cannot be covered up properly.